Arachne's Nest
Arachne's Nest '''is the sixth and last dungeon in Île de Frost. Upon entering in the living room, a huge portal can be seen at the other side, and Countess Arachne is the one who is bringing forth the spiders from the portal to take possession of the manor. Normal (Level 16-16) Hard (Level 17-17) Very Hard (Level 18-18) Champion (Level 19-19) Monsters *Poisonous Arachnia *Gigantic Poisonous Arachnia *Sergeant Musketeer *Colonel Sniper *Gigantic Blood Arachnia *Arch Sorcerer *Gigantic Arachnia *Colonel Musketeer *Countess Arachne (Boss) Story Demons attack her endlessly as she approaches, and Edel finially succeeds in reaching her brother's room after disposing of dozens of giant arachne and cursed guards. Within it, she meets Countess Arachne, the head demon responsible for the spider horde, along with a massive dimensional portal. A grueling fight ensues, ending in the countess's defeat. Before Edel can finish her off and end the invasion, the countess begs the Captain to allow her to live in exchange for saving her brother. Unsurprisingly, this turns out to be a ruse and Edel barely dodges the countess's attack. In retaliation to the trickery, Edel kills the head arachne in cold blood. However, the dimensional portal vanishes, taking Adel with it. Recalling Dreyfus's words that Adel could be sent to anywhere in Aernas or the demon realm, Edel decides to head to Serdin to seek help. Dialogue Beginning (Edel rushes into the room and uses Frenzy Sprint and follows up her attack with Circular.) Out of my way!!! There are more demons here, I must be going the right way! I hope my brother is alright... hang in there! Second Room It's right there but these demons are in my way... I have no time to spare... No... I shouldn't rush it, just stay calm and get through this. Progressing in the Second Room Almost there... Just a little further... Boss What is that! It's different from other demons I fought! '''Countess Arachne: Oh~? A human... You must be a Frost... You look delicious! You! You did all this? Countess Arachne: Hmm~ All I did was come through the gate and release all my babies in here. Why are you so mad? Were they too rough on you? What have you done with my brother? Countess Arachne: Oh, him? You see that opened gate over there? He should be in there somewhere, I can't promise if you'll find him or not though~ I won't forgive you! I will rid myself of you and bring back my brother! Countess Arachne: Such threatening words from a little girl~ I guess I can play with you for a bit. Post Boss Battle Countess Arachne: How... How can a Frost be this strong...?! (Edel aims her rapier at the Countess, preparing for the killing blow.) I will will not forgive you demon! You will pay for all of those you have changed! Countess Arachne: Wait! If you kill me now, you will never see your dear brother again! What do you mean? You just said I won't be able to save him. Countess Arachne: Yes, you won't be able to save him. However, this is the gate I came through, of course I know how to save him. If you spare me, I will bring back your brother. You better not be lying... or else I will end your life. Countess Arachne: I'm not lying, now would you mind removing your sword from me~? (Edel withdraws her weapon.) Very well, if you bring back my brother... I won't hurt you anymore. Countess Arachne: Thank you~ I will go and... kill your brother! Hahahaha! (Arachne tries to attack Edel with a web of spider silk. Edel easily dodges behind her.) You dare to trick me? I will put an end to you! (Edel uses Assault Pierce and finishes the Countess off with Lunatic Blade) Countess Arachne: H-Hold on... No... wait...! Kyaaaaaaaaaah! (As the Countess dies, the dimensional gate behind her vanishes along with her.) No! The gate vanished! How will I find my brother now...? Dreyfus said he just gets moved somewhere and not killed, but that could be anywhere. I should head to Serdin and ask for the Kingdom's assistance. Brother... Just hang in there! I will find you and put everything back to the way it was! Trivia Category:Dungeons